<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death of Melanie King by grossferatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376399">The Death of Melanie King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu'>grossferatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the terror stalking london town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampires, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Incest, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Mind Control, Patriarchy, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-Con Themes, Vampires, nonconsensual turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A botched surgery changes things, and Elias welcomes Melanie to the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Melanie King, Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Elias/Martin/Tim/Peter/Jon/Melanie - Relationship, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, Melanie King/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, former Georgie Barker/Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the terror stalking london town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Death of Melanie King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind control vampires are fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basira can smell Jon’s sluggish, inhuman blood when Melanie stabs him, mingling with the human blood from Melanie’s leg.</p><p>His change in attitude is instantaneous as he grabs her wrist, pulling her to her feet. She barely has time to scream before his mouth is on the back of her neck. He bites down, and Basira knows that she is extraneous. The operation has failed, and it is time for her to leave before he decides she would make a good meal for his new daughter.</p><p>Jon looks at her once, his body half-way to his more angular, inhuman shape, and he says, “I’m taking the week off.”</p><p>Basira nods, carefully, like when she’s interacting with Daisy after a hunt, and takes her own inhuman shape and bolts out the door. She should warn Martin, but she will not. She will find Daisy, and the Institute will belong to the Hunt for a brief while.</p><p>-</p><p>Elias stills, causing Tim to look up at his face and ask, “What?” He’s mostly just petulant that his hair is no longer being petted, but he’s also intrigued. He can feel <em>something</em> shift in his head, one of the ties binding him so tightly to his family doubling suddenly.</p><p>“It seems you will have a little sister,” Elias says. “Help me make the room ready.”</p><p>-</p><p>Martin is kneeling in front of Peter when Jon barges in, a dazed Melanie stumbling after him.</p><p>“We have to go home,” he says. “I panicked.”</p><p>Both of his brothers stare at him, at the woman bleeding from the back of her neck, at the stab wound torn through the sleeve of his shirt. He looks calm, almost dissociated, not the empty-headed madness of Tim’s turning.</p><p>“Well,” Martin says. “That’s one way for me to be attracted to a woman.”</p><p>Peter has already stood up. He strides over to Melanie and grabs her by the front of her shirt, by the collar, hands large against her collarbone. He bites her neck in a perfunctory way, sealing the wound with his tongue.   </p><p>Her eyes widen. Is this the first time she has ever seen him in person? It’s possible, but Martin’s thoughts are elsewhere.</p><p>Melanie wakes up enough to fight, pushing back against Peter’s body with hers. She still has the bullet, even with the wound in her leg, and she is strong, not quite turned enough to submit immediately to his or Jon’s will.</p><p>Martin stands up, finally. He feels bad when he sees the anguish on her face, remains of human empathy sparking imagined emotions through his dead synapses. She must know, he thinks, that Jon has tied her to the Archives forever.</p><p>“Melanie—” Martin starts. He steps closer to where she is trapped between Jon and Peter.</p><p>“Martin,” Melanie slurs. “Martin, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>In that moment, Peter and Jon are both too focused on keeping her still to affect Martin directly. He has, technically, an element of free will. He could stop this. Melanie is not necessary to the family.</p><p>He stumbles, bracing himself against Peter. She is so upset, lonely even pressed between two men, and she grabs at his hand. He likes how soft her wrist is under his fingers. He brings her wrist up to his mouth and bites down, her wail of betrayed pain making Martin’s eyes water in sympathy.</p><p>Peter licks at her tears, ignoring her increasingly weak protestations.</p><p>“You didn’t know,” Jon murmurs. “I’m sorry. I thought it was obvious.”</p><p>“We should bring her home,” Martin says, her blood sweet in his mouth. This is the first turning he’s participated in.</p><p>“How?” Jon asks, louder than Melanie’s whimpers.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Peter says, and the world fogs.</p><p>-</p><p>Tim is, for once, dressed, and mostly human shaped, when Peter brings his brothers and his niece through to the home they all share.</p><p>There are droplets of water in his and Martin’s hair, and Jon is clutching Melanie like she’s drowning and he’s two feet below her.</p><p>She sees Tim first. She’s confused, staring at a man she knows is dead, and so she does not see Elias until he says, “Peter, carry her upstairs.”</p><p>Her mouth falls open in surprise, and she grabs at Jon’s arms as though to hide, using one monster as a shield from another.  </p><p>“You—” she says. “Was this your plan?” She’s outraged, digging her fingers into Jon’s arms. In a few days that would cut his skin, even through his sleeves, but for now her nails are the same as ever. She has yet to change for the first time.</p><p>Elias has never seen a female vampire transformed before. He has never been interested.</p><p>“No,” he says. “This was Jon. It appears he… panicked.”</p><p>Peter laughs. “Oh, you would be familiar with that,” he says. He shows Melanie the mouth-shaped scar on his neck. “Would you believe I almost drowned?”</p><p>“No,” Melanie says, and pushes Jon’s hands off her and lunges at Martin because he’s closest, because he had refused to save her.</p><p>“Stop,” Jon says, and Melanie freezes. She is so violently angry, or wants to be, but instead she is… happy… to be here, in this house, with these men.</p><p>Elias smiles. “It’s easier, the second time around, isn’t it?” And Jon would blush, if he could, remembering his own turning.</p><p>Peter laughs again.</p><p>“You get used to it,” he tells Melanie, and he kisses her on the mouth when he picks her up. “Two more bites, and you’re properly ours.”</p><p>She curls against his chest, her eyes docile and glowing.</p><p>Peter looks over at Jon. “I can hold her,” Jon says. “She will be angry. Tim was.”</p><p>Tim snickers. “Dead to other kinds of dead, human to monster—no matter we’re forced to love Elias, or he’d be dead five times over.” He thinks of weddings, as Elias heads up the stairs, his children, his grandson, and finally his granddaughter following him single file, or funerals.</p><p>“I take it we interrupted?” Peter asks. There is red on the sheets in the master bedroom, and as Tim shucks off his clothes Peter can smell the blood oozing from his back.</p><p>“Tim is rambunctious, and I no longer have a job to keep me busy,” Elias says, raising an eyebrow at Martin.</p><p>“What is done cannot be undone, unless you want to change faces,” Martin mutters. There are things he refuses to feel bad about. He had been very good at being human.</p><p>Tim shakes his head, transforming in the motion, skin glowing faintly, hair consolidating on his hair and between his legs. Peter deposits Melanie with a gentleness that surprises her, and she rubs her cheek unconsciously against one of the bloodstains.</p><p>“Jon interrupted all of us, didn’t he?” Elias asks Peter. “I can smell you in Martin.”</p><p>“He’s a good cocksleeve,” Peter says, mildly. “I was doing paperwork.”</p><p>Melanie startles, curling into the bed, before sitting up and seeing herself surrounded on all sides.</p><p>“You’ve let go of her,” Elias says.</p><p>They’ve all arrayed themselves around the bed as though in vigil before a corpse.</p><p>“Yes,” Jon says. “I have.”</p><p>“It will be easier,” Tim says, his teeth clicking as he speaks, “if you undress.”</p><p>Melanie almost says <em>no</em>, <em>absolutely not</em>, but instead she nods, brings her hands down to her waistband. She thinks, suddenly, that this would be easier if she were wearing a skirt.</p><p>“There is a reason I make my children wear them,” Elias says, and looks over at Peter.</p><p>Tim’s patience cracks abruptly and he crawls on top of her, pushing her back down against the bed, breaking the circle of eyes that pins her to the sheets. It’s hard to think over the smell of his blood, below her on the sheets, above her in him.</p><p>“I’m letting the wounds stay like this on purpose,” he says. “You’ll be very hungry when we’re done.” He pushes Melanie’s shirt up, exposing her stomach, and bites down just below her belly button, ignoring her as she bucks violently at the touch.</p><p>He backs away, leaving her still-almost-human blood to pool there, staring down at her intently. “I’m not the youngest, anymore.”</p><p>The repeated, consistent references to familial markers breaks her momentarily from the power of their gaze, and pulls her shirt down angrily, the bullet still pulsing rage into her that now has to contend with her other instincts. “Why the incest fetish?” she asks. “Bad enough that Jon has pulled me into a cult, <em>again</em>, but this—”</p><p>“It’s accurate,” Peter says, simply, because he has (grudgingly) accepted his role as designated dynamic explainer. “Elias made us, and Jon made you. Father, son, daughter. An easy lineage, passed through blood.” His smile is cruel around the edges. “And other things.” He grips Tim’s shoulder, who leans back into the touch. “I wonder if you’ll have the same peculiar tastes as your older brother.”</p><p>It’s accurate, she thinks, thinking of Tim that way. Knowing that these emotions are imposed by the change doesn’t make their effect on her any less real, but still she forces herself back up on her knees, trying to ignore the sting from the four bites already on her body, and lunges at Tim.</p><p>She manages to clamp her teeth down on his neck before another pair of hands (Elias’s?) are on her, dragging her back to horizontal. She’s pinned face down, hands uncomfortably tight behind her back, and she panics as she can’t suck in any air until she realizes that doing so doesn’t change anything. She doesn’t feel suffocated. She feels… empty.</p><p>“A pity,” Peter says, but he sounds audibly aroused at her struggle, which makes Melanie feel… good. Well, then.</p><p>Elias forces her legs apart with his knees. “If I let go of your hands, will you behave?” he asks, chastising and amused.</p><p>“Yes.” Melanie has to turn her head and suck in a breath to speak, but there’s no other relief given by the inhalation. Disobeying is unthinkable again.  </p><p>He lets go of her hands and pulled her trousers back down. To her surprise, he doesn’t seem interested in her ass at all, settling himself between her legs and biting down on the inside of her thigh, moving her leg in a way that should be more uncomfortable than it is.”</p><p>“There are easier ways to access that part of her,” Peter says.</p><p>“She was misbehaving,” Elias says, wiping off his mouth on his sleeve. “How is Tim?”</p><p>“Her teeth haven’t grown in, yet,” Tim says. “I don’t remember how long mine took.”</p><p>Jon mutters something that might be an apology, and Melanie abruptly remembers again the two less-talkative men who are watching her. Martin has barely said anything at all.</p><p>“I felt bad,” Martin says. “That’s why I didn’t save you.”</p><p>She doesn’t even have to wonder how he knows what she’s thinking. Like gears fitted into place, she feels their thoughts press against her mind, impressions and emotions and beneath it all overwhelming affection and arousal.</p><p>She has never felt to unequivocally loved in her life and it is excruciating. She wants to hide, but she cannot, her own thoughts, her own <em>love</em>, laid open before all five of them, her eyes open against the white of the sheets.</p><p>When Elias coaxes her onto her back, her eyes are glowing a bright, unearthly green.</p><p>“Welcome home,” Elias says, and Melanie smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>